


Haven

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Canon Timeline, Chatting & Messaging, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Having Bumblebee contact him through a video message was a welcome surprise. Set after Beast Hunters and during RID Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Ratchet/Bumblebee – Acting your age."

Ratchet couldn't remember the last time he had seen Bumblebee; it was so long that he stopped what he was doing. He knew that Bumblebee was on Earth once again, and with his own team, no less. But the mission must have been so busy on Earth that Bumblebee didn't have time to contact him, or the other members of Team Prime for that matter. It also didn't help that Ratchet was still on Cybertron.

So, having Bumblebee contact him through a video message was a welcome surprise.

"Hey Ratchet! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Bumblebee started, steadying himself. "How have things been back on Cybertron?"

Ratchet blinked. He gave the fellow Autobot a soft smile before getting back into his focused disposition. "It's all right so far; there have been rumors about your team and the prison ship being stranded, but not much else."

Bumblebee nodded, and gave an awkward smile, looking away slightly. "I thought as much, well,  _that_  and it's taken some getting used to being a leader."

"It's not as easy as one would think, leading a team. Optimus knew that all too well, believe me." Ratchet said, thoughtful in his vocal processor.

Bumblebee paused, his mouth agape, and then vented out a sigh of his own. "I know, Ratchet. It never gets easy."

The medic sighed and looked back at the fellow Autobot. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. You really have come into your own, Bumblebee, and…you've done well. Optimus would be proud. I know I am."

Bumblebee's optics rose up to meet Ratchet's. The medic felt his own levity shift and mellow, curious as to his actions. "You think so?"

"I know so."

The Autobot felt his insides grow warm and his own smile was an uncontrolled answer. "Um, I guess you can say that I've really grown up, huh?"

"You proved that a long time ago, Bumblebee," The medic said with a smile. "You've just been acting your age."

Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Ratchet soon joined him.


End file.
